Rise Of The Protector
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Universo Alternativo !Cuando parece que todo esta perdido y todos te han dado la espalda no tienes a donde ir, ni a nadie con quien acudir ¿Porque no unirte a ese deseo de dejarte llevar y con el presentimiento de que todo esta bien?
1. Un Corazón Roto

**Disclaimer:** Como ya todos saben Winx Club no me pertenece es de su respectivo creador Iginio Straffi y no hago esto con fines de lucro, tampoco me pertenecen los demás personajes que vaya a utilizar en este fic sn de su respectiva creadora la mangaka Ohmi Tomu

**Summary:**Universo Alternativo Cuando parece que todo esta perdido y todos te han dado la espalda no tienes a donde ir, ni a nadie con quien acudir ¿Porque no unirte a ese deseo de dejarte llevar y con el presentimiento de que todo esta bien?

**Del inicio de esta historia:**Esto ocurrio un dia en donde no tenia nada mejor que hacer (ademas de muchos fics atrasados) que ponerme ver anime, y en una de esas llego la inspiración para esta idea en un momento inesperado asi que agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de entrar aqui leer esto y dejarme un riview, el próximo chap sera dedicado a quien me deje el primer riview ;)

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**"Rise Of The Protector"**

_Por Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

El Día apenas empezaba pero para mi ya era lo suficientemente oscuro, como para no invitarme a salir afuera

—Estas segura de que puedes estar bien sin nosotras— pregunto Stella por quinta vez

—No te preocupes Stella estare bien— menti a mi amiga, no me gustaba hacerlo pero si eso hacia que ellas no se deprimieran por mi culpa entonces estaba bien.

—Si sucede algún problema no dudes en llamarnos y estaremos ahi—esta vez hablo Flora

—Ya vallanse a su cita o sino perderán todo el dia aquí si no es que se quedan atrapadas en el tráfico— dije yo despidiendome de ellas, hasta ver su sombra desaparecer por la puerta.

Me levante de la cama, no quería hacerlo pero tenia, cerre las cortinas de la ventana, la luz se filtraba por ellas indicandome que era un nuevo día y no tenia que ser desperdiciado.

Hacia menos de una semana que Sky me había botado cuando por fin las cosas entre ambos estaban tomando sentido

**FlashBack**

_La noche estaba estrellada y una pareja de jovenes enamorados caminaba a lo lejos de una pequeña fiesta en un restaurante_

_—Bloom, Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar—dijo Sky con Tono Serio_

_— ¿De que se trata?— pregunté mientras nos ibamos a un lugar alejado _

_—Bloom, tenemos que terminar nuestra relación por tiempo Indefinido— dijo el rubio_

_—¡Qué! ¿Por Qué? he estado haciendo algo mal por favor dimelo y yo te juro que...—dije desesperadamente_

_—No fue tu culpa cariño, — dijo el secando mis lágrimas —Me enamore de alguien más— dijo en un susurro_

_—¿Quien es ella?— dije en un susurro mas para mi que para el_

_—Se llama Artemisa y es de...—Titubeo un poco_

_—Otro planeta— complete yo_

_—Bloom, esto no fue planeado...solo paso—intento justificarse_

_—Claro yo entiendo, me hare aun lado para que puedas disfutar a tu princesita sin tener que esconderte de mi —le grite en la cara_

_—Hasta nunca Sky hemos terminado definitivamente—dije mientras me alejaba a zancadas de el_

**Fin del Flasback**

Luego de mi rompimiento mis amigas vinieron consolarme, los chicos a decirme que Sky era un idiota, y que no lo apoyarian en esta descisión,

Las chicas en cambio me ofrecieron un hombro en el cual llorar y un pañuelo de lágrimas para contar con mis desventuras de esa noche

Poco después de Aquello decidieron seguir con sus vidas, yo las alente a ello, no queria que se quedaran sin pareja por culpa mia, que sintieran lo que es estar abandonada, ser la tercera en discordia cuando hay muchas parejas y no sientan nunca esto que estoy sintiendo yo.

_"Que se queden tan solas como yo"_ pense.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado me duche, baje a desayunar y me prepare para salir a un dia dedicado solamente a mi

Fui al salón de belleza, saliendo como una nueva persona una versión nueva de mi, con un nuevo estilo de cabello dejandolo más largo de lo normal y terminado en rizos, y una manicura estupenda en ambas manos.

Pase a un centro comercial cercano, escogi un hermoso vestido color rojo además de otro color cereza para combinarlo con unas zapatillas de color carmín.

Cuando me mire al espejo del probador no pude creer aquella visión

En ella el espejo me mostraba a una adulta responsable, seria, madura y segura de si misma, todo lo que yo no era en ese momento, el reflejo me devolvio la sonrisa y pagando los vestidos me lleve uno puesto ¿Para que queria sentirme como la vieja yo si debia de cambiar por completo?

Renove mi guardarropa por uno más maduro y casual, ya no seria la misma de siempre y cambiaria tanto que quienes me conocieron de Antaño no prodran saber si soy yo cuando cruce la puerta.

Ver a todas esas parejas de la mano y besandose por el centro comercial y los parques por donde pasaba me hicieron sentir un poco de nostalgia.

Una lágrima escapo de mi mejilla, misma que limpie antes de que tocara el suelo, ya n iba a pensar más en Sky y en lo que pudo ser de ahora en adelante me consentraria en mi misma.

segui caminando, y a poco menos de una cuadra presenti que alguien detrás de mi siguiendome, me autoconvenci de que solo eran imaginaciones mias

hasta que senti que alguien me cubría la boca,y me arrastraba hasta un callejón, no pude ni tan siquiera gritar "Auxilio" porqe nadie me escucho.

De pronto todo el cansancio llenaba mi agotado cuerpo fruto de las noches en vela y las lágrimas que tanto derrame por el

Lo mejor fue entregarme a la inconsciencia dejando que esta me llevara a donde quisiese llevarme y fue alli en ese momento en donde...

Todo se volvio negro

* * *

**Hasta Aqui el primer Chap**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Quien habra secuestrado a Bloom?**

**Espero sus riviews**

**con cariño Chiara ;)**


	2. Secuestro

**Disclaimer:** Como ya todos saben Winx Club no me pertenece es de su respectivo creador Iginio Straffi y no hago esto con fines de lucro, tampoco me pertenecen los demás personajes que vaya a utilizar en este fic sn de su respectiva creadora la mangaka Ohmi Tomu

**Summary:**Universo Alternativo Cuando parece que todo esta perdido y todos te han dado la espalda no tienes a donde ir, ni a nadie con quien acudir ¿Porque no unirte a ese deseo de dejarte llevar y con el presentimiento de que todo esta bien?

**Del inicio de esta historia:**Esto ocurrio un dia en donde no tenia nada mejor que hacer (ademas de muchos fics atrasados) que ponerme ver anime, y en una de esas llego la inspiración para esta idea en un momento inesperado asi que agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de entrar aqui leer esto y dejarme un riview, el próximo chap sera dedicado a quien me deje el primer riview ;)

**ATENCIÓN!: este capitulo esta dedicado a hilawinxclub y aleevianney gracias por los riviews chicas.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**"Rise Of The Protector"**

_Por Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_segui caminando, y a poco menos de una cuadra presenti que alguien detrás de mi siguiendome, me autoconvenci de que solo eran imaginaciones mias_

_hasta que senti que alguien me cubría la boca,y me arrastraba hasta un callejón, no pude ni tan siquiera gritar "Auxilio" porqe nadie me escucho._

_De pronto todo el cansancio llenaba mi agotado cuerpo fruto de las noches en vela y las lágrimas que tanto derrame por el_

_Lo mejor fue entregarme a la inconsciencia dejando que esta me llevara a donde quisiese llevarme y fue alli en ese momento en donde..._

_Todo se volvio negro_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista de Bloom**

Desperte de aquel sueño eterno en donde me había quedado, me senti comodamente extraña, "Un momento" pense yo esta no era mi cama la mía es un poco más pequeña y menos acogedora que esta,

Ya que aquella en donde me encontraba era mucho más grande, con espacio para más de cinco personas descartandome a mí claro

Senti una prescencia extraña en aquel lugar, claro todo lo bueno tenia que acabar en un instante

Sus ojos eran de color Marrón y eran distantes, su cabello cobrizo y extrañamente ordenado y su piel pálidamente blanca casi como la de una escultura fina hecha de Marmol

—¿Quíen eres?— pregunte —Trabajas para mi secuestrador no es asi — asegure con la mirada perdida

—¿Me van a matar lenta y dolorosamente? Porque si es asi ya puedes ir empezando—dije con tanta naturalidad como si hablara del clima.

—No morirás— dijo el con voz profunda y seca

—¿Entonces porque rayos me quieren— solloze para mi misma, otra vez lo volvia a hacer

Y como por arte de magia la puerta se abrío de ella un hombre alto con porte elegante cabello castaño y ojos marrones poso su mirada fría en mi, en ese momento entendi que debía de dejar de comportarme como una niñita asustada y enfrentar mi realidad de ello dependía mi vida y posiblemente tambien mi muerte.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me miró con intensidad a los ojos. El marrón de su iris se estaba desintegrando, dejando ver un color rubí en ellos

—Eres un Vampiro— hable yo— por eso tienes la piel blanca y los ojos rojos

El asintio maliciosamente y con la mirada le dijo a su complice que se retirara de aquel lugar dejando a la victima con el cazador

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista de Stella**

Habían pasado ya dos dias que no veiamos a Bloom, hablamos con toda la gente que habia visto la última señal de su paradero

Supimos que fue al salón de belleza y al centro comercial pero de ahi en fuera nada, ni una pista

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!— grite y señale a Sky— Tu y esa estupída princesa han sido los causantes de todo esto—

Una chica de cabello Azul oscuro y ojos color Oníx me miro con desprecio ante el comentario y procedio a darme una bofetada que yo "Amablemente" (notese el sarcasmo) le devolvi

—No te atrevas nunca a dirigirte asi a mi novio sino el reino de Delphos y yo no tendremos piedad ninguna en matarte—menciono la" linda" princesita con tono de amenaza

—Artemisa comportate— le dijo finalmente su Novio —Si estuvieramos en Delphos te lo pasaría, pero ahora nos encontramos en la tierra y aquí tu eres solamente una mortal más asi que no tienes ningún derecho de realizar esas niñerias que no son dignas de una ente de la realeza.

La contestación de Sky fue suficiente para sacar a esa escoria de nuestra vista y decir en voz alta "Estare en mis aposentos no quiero que ninguno de ustedes Indignos vengan a molestarme" señalo despectivamente a cada uno de nosotros antes de irse.

—Pero que vívora— espeto Musa — no se le puede decir nada a tu princesita sin que amenaze la vida terrestre de por medio—

—¿Cuando le diras que el reino de Delphos no existe más?ese planeta fue exterminado hace miles de años— dijo Timmy

Sky suspiro derrotado y se dejo caer en una silla mientras nosotros nos mantuvimos pensando¿ A donde se había ido nuestra amiga?

**Fin del punto de Vista**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

Punto de Vista de Bloom

Nos quedamos mirando por alrededor de varios minutos la sonrisa maliciosa desaparecio poco a poco, pero no mi temor

—¿Que es lo que Quieren de mi?—pregunte otra vez, puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me dijo

—Primera regla: No hagas preguntas—

La prescencia del complíce de mi captor volvio en seguida

—El Avión esta listo jefe— pronucio el secuaz de piel pálida

— Pero...adonde iremos— dije a modo de replica

—Segunda regla: No repliques de mis ordenes—y después desaparecio

Me quede estupefacta y resignada asi que lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento volver a dormir, sin embargo la extraña presecencia de aquellos seres no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

—¿Tienes Nombre?— pregunte sin recibir respuesta —Entonces te dare uno ya mañana pensare en algo ¿De acuerdo?—el se quedo inmovil como si no hubiese dicho nada cerre los ojos y volvi al sueño eterno.

* * *

**Hasta Aqui Chap**

**¿Les gusto? Por si las dudas les aclaro:**

** Los vampiros que acaban de secuestrar a nuestra protagonista corresponden a los nombres de Matushita y Kyouthei Toma quienes aparecen el el comic/Historieta/Manga Secretaria Medianoche, al principio la actitud de nuestro vampirito va a ser insoportable pero no se preocupen muy pronto Bloom le dara su merecido, pero eso si no prometo que regrese con Sky va en contra del hilo de la hsitoria.**

**Sobre Artemisa de Acuerdo ella esta... LOCA claramente acabo de mencionar que el Planeta Delphos no existe por lo tanto han de suponer que escapo de un manicomnio, conocio a Sky y se enamoro de el. pues dejenme decirles que se acercan a la verdad de esta (perdón por la expresión que voy a utilizar pero la situación lo requiere) hija de Perra, por lo tanto ella SI tiene poderes y se encargara de hacer más dificil la búsqueda de Bloom por sus caprichos egoistas.**

**Espero sus riviews**

**con cariño Chiara ;)**


	3. Amici Captive

**Disclaimer:** Como ya todos saben Winx Club no me pertenece es de su respectivo creador Iginio Straffi y no hago esto con fines de lucro, tampoco me pertenecen los demás personajes que vaya a utilizar en este fic sn de su respectiva creadora la mangaka Ohmi Tomu

**Summary:**Universo Alternativo Cuando parece que todo esta perdido y todos te han dado la espalda no tienes a donde ir, ni a nadie con quien acudir ¿Porque no unirte a ese deseo de dejarte llevar y con el presentimiento de que todo esta bien?

**Del inicio de esta historia:**Esto ocurrio un dia en donde no tenia nada mejor que hacer (ademas de muchos fics atrasados) que ponerme ver anime, y en una de esas llego la inspiración para esta idea en un momento inesperado asi que agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de entrar aqui leer esto y dejarme un riview, el próximo chap sera dedicado a quien me deje el primer riview ;)

**ATENCIÓN!: este capitulo esta dedicado a Helena D´Troya, winxmejoresamigasporsiempre,y MVVA gracias por los riviews chicas me ayudan a continuar esta historia porque en alguna parte del mundo esta va a ser leida por ustedes o cualquier persona que entre por aqui cosa que me hace muy feliz. Por cierto el titulo de estee chap viene traducido del Italiano que quiere decir: Amiga Cautiva**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**"Rise Of The Protector"**

_Por Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_Me quede estupefacta y resignada asi que lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento volver a dormir, sin embargo la extraña presecencia de aquellos seres no ayudaba mucho que digamos._

_—¿Tienes Nombre?— pregunte sin recibir respuesta —Entonces te dare uno ya mañana pensare en algo ¿De acuerdo?—el se quedo inmovil como si no hubiese dicho nada cerre los ojos y volvi al sueño eterno._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista de Sky**

"Se llevaron a Bloom"

Tres palabras que trajeron el infierno a la Tierra

"No no no no no, Que no sea cierto" pense corrí hacia el automóvil y me metí en el asiento del conductor con Brandon y Riven en el asiento de atrás

acelere toda prisa hacia el é el móvil y lo puse en mi oreja.

_—_Nada_—_ dijo Estella

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara?- Me recrimino

_—_¡DEBÍAN HABERSE QUEDADO CON ELLA! _— _replique yo a gritos Riven gruñó desde la parte de atrás del auto, pero me importaba un comino lo que pensara.

_—_ Lo lamento_—_ me disculpó tristemente y en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese sentido un poco de culpa… hoy no.

Colgué el teléfono de golpe Quería llorar, gritar, DESPELLEJAR pero eso no me la devolvería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.

** Punto de Vista de Bloom**

Después de despertar asearme, cambiarme y desayunar subimos al auto que era cnducido por mi guardia acelero a una velocidad prudente.

Nos detuvimos después de un tiempo. Cuando Momo," asi decdidi nombrarlo yo"abrió la puerta del conductor para salir, vi que era un estacionamiento gigantesco que se encontraba casi vacío.

Momo abrió la puerta de atrás y me tomó con un solo brazo desatando el mecate que unía mis pies y mis manos y luego poniendo mi estómago en su hombro derecho para llevarme como un saco.

_—_Me voy a marear_—_ le advertí_—_

No me sorprendió que no me respondiera, ni que se inmutara. Todo el camino había estado hablando como una cotorra de dios sabe qué y el no parecía escucharme.

Solté un largo suspiro… Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. Al pensar en mi familia se me abrió una brecha en el estómago.

_—_ ¿Ellos estarán bien?- pregunté_—_ ¿Mi madre estará bien?

Silencio.

Momo me llevó por el estacionamiento, pero no pude estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo porque lo único que veía era lo que estaba a su espalda.

El estacionamiento era de techo bajo Habían algunos carros muy caros… Lamborghini, Porsche, Ferrari. Con lo que costaba uno de esos, podías vivir cómodamente por el resto de tu vida…

Una puerta se abrió pesadamente y entramos en una habitación de paredes de concreto que no tenía ni un solo mueble, ni tampoco una ventana.

Escuche un "Bip" y entonces otra puerta se abrió. Mas allá estaba una habitación de lujo. Como las que se ven en televisión.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas por libros y madera, el piso era también de mismo material, con algunas alfombras de piel, sentí el chasquear del fuego más adelante cuando subí a mirada, me encontré con un candelabro del tamaño de mi baño, hecho de cristales que se iluminaba y reflejaba el fuego.

Momo me agarró por la cintura y me tiró en un sofá de terciopelo rojo y se quedó parado al lado de sofá mirando a una puerta que estaba frente a nosotros.

Pocos segundos pasaron cuando mi estómago se inundó de terror. Lo sentía venir Kyouhei estaba a punto de abrir la puerta… "Click" su oscura figuro hizo su aparición en el umbral.

_—_Bienvenida_—_dijo con un gesto de la mano Su inmensa mano se posó sobre mis ojos y no tuve tiempo de entrar en pánico. Poco a poco supe como si algo se despegara de mi piel, algo que no podía ver, ni estar segura de que existía, quitó la mano de mis ojos y se retiró de la habitación.

Mi mente funcionaba y percibía las cosas normalmente, pero mi cuerpo se negó a responder por varios minutos… tal vez horas. Hasta que escuché el sonido de un telé lo sacó de su bolsillo y atendió una llamada.

_—_¡No les hagas daño!_—_Gemi no soportaría perder más gente por mi culpa

_—_ No sé de que hablas _—_ no he dicho nada sobre lastimar a nadie_—_ dijo haciéndose el inocente.

Guardó su móvil de nuevo y se aproximó a mí lentamente, me escudé con los brazos, pero él los levantó agarrándome de mis muñecas desnudas. Tuve un leve sentimiento de Dejavú, pero el terror que estaba sintiendo por su piel tocando la mía, me hacía olvidar de qué se trataba

Mi ira subió por mi cuello y sentí que me enrojecía por completo. Como su rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca, le escupí en un arrebato de cordura.

Kyouhei dejó de sonreír y me sentí triunfante. Luego me haló de ambas manos y me levantó del sillón, la foto que estaba en mi regazo cayó al piso y no pude ver dónde.

Luego, sin previo aviso, me rodeó con ambos brazos y hundió su rostro en mi hombro, inspirando largamente.

_—_ Te gustará estar aquí_—_ susurró en mi oído- es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Luego dio una vuelta y salió por la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Punto de Vista de Kyouhei**

Mi garganta se contrajo por ese extraño sentimiento. No lo entendía, pero estaba relacionado con su rechazo…

Mi sirviente ahora se encargaría de los amigos y los padres de ella. Sería totalmente mía, debería sentirme triunfante, pero faltaba algo.

Lo que acababa de suceder en la habitación,fue normalmente lo que empezaria ser la relación Víctima-Secuestrador sólo que había una cosa que jamás sucedería, no le haría daño, incluso el pensamiento de hacerlo, me provocaba… dolor. Si… dolor.

¿Por qué a pesar de tenerla faltaba algo?

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-

**Punto de Vista de Sky**

El centro comercial estaba atestado de gente, tanto, que resultaba casi imposible seguir la pista de Bloom. Pero entonces recibí un ligero aroma, inconfundible, de ella…

Corrí entre las personas y seguí el rastro, mis amigos captaron mi movimiento y siguieron mis pasos.

La esencia nos llevó hasta el estacionamiento, extrañamente, todas las personas parecían haber sido sacadas del lugar, estaba perfectamente solo.

Sentí una mente en alguna parte del lugar _"Acércate un poco más" _me incitaban sus pensamientos

_—_ ¡Muéstrate!_—_ reté _—_ ¡Y reza para que no te degolle!_—_

_"Tú eres el que tiene que rezar… Sky Eracklion"_

La presencia que no había sentido, me arremetió de forma aplastante y entonces todo se volvió vacío.

* * *

**Hasta Aqui Chap**

**¿Les gusto? Por si las dudas les aclaro:**

** Los vampiros que acaban de secuestrar a nuestra protagonista corresponden a los nombres de Matushita y Kyouthei Toma quienes aparecen el el comic/Historieta/Manga Secretaria Medianoche(Que pueden buscar en internet o acceder al enlace en el perfil de la Autora ;), al principio la actitud de nuestro vampirito va a ser insoportable pero no se preocupen muy pronto Bloom le dara su merecido, pero eso si no prometo que regrese con Sky va en contra del hilo de la hsitoria.**

**Sobre Sky en este episodio y en muchos más...se muestra ligeramente arrepentido y la ayuda que brinda en la búsqueda es solo por remordimento,Aunque siente una leve atracción por Artemisa a veces se pregunta ¿Por Qué sigue con ella si es tan Odiosa? La respuesta es esta...Nuestra querida "Princesita del mal"(como decidi apodarla ^^) tiene la capacidad de destruir un planeta entero con solo tronar los dedos, y en dado caso de que Sky decida terminarla su nuevo objetivo seria Eraklion**

**Espero sus riviews**

**con cariño Chiara ;)**


	4. Asesinato En Gardenia

**Disclaimer:** Como ya todos saben Winx Club no me pertenece es de su respectivo creador Iginio Straffi y no hago esto con fines de lucro, tampoco me pertenecen los demás personajes que vaya a utilizar en este fic sn de su respectiva creadora la mangaka Ohmi Tomu

**Summary:**Universo Alternativo Cuando parece que todo esta perdido y todos te han dado la espalda no tienes a donde ir, ni a nadie con quien acudir ¿Porque no unirte a ese deseo de dejarte llevar y con el presentimiento de que todo esta bien?

**Del inicio de esta historia:**Esto ocurrio un dia en donde no tenia nada mejor que hacer (ademas de muchos fics atrasados) que ponerme ver anime, y en una de esas llego la inspiración para esta idea en un momento inesperado asi que agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de entrar aqui leer esto y dejarme un riview, el próximo chap sera dedicado a quien me deje el primer riview ;)

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**"Rise Of The Protector"**

_Por Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

**_Punto De Vista de Sky_**

_Senti como me mareaba y de pronto todo se volvio negro,_

_Dèsperte con la luz del sol, mi cabeza me dolia Horrores pero almenos logre recordar el lugar donde me encontraba y en donde pase toda la noche en inconciencia._

_Apenas tuve conocimiento de que aquel hombre habìa desaperecido para empezar a escapar_

**_Fin del Punto De Vista._**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Punto de Vista de Bloom**

Caminaba a paso lento con mis "secuestradores" al lado mio iba Kyouhei empece a tutearlo ya que no sabìa cuanto tiempo resultaria cautiva.

Llegamos al Aereopuerto y nos encaminamos a un lujoso jet privado tipo A138.

Si la habitaciòn de el lugar en donde me encontraba era fantàstica el interior de el aviòn en donde me encontraba se quedaba corto.

Era una enorme sala con un sofa negro una alfombra con tonalidades rojo sangre, una pantalla de plasma tactil y un equipo de sonido de la màs alta calidad.

No pude contener mi sorpresa mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par obedientemente me sente junto a mis dos captores.

Miraba todo a mi alrededor con bastante curiosidad. al parecer mis captores se encontraban de lo màs acostumbrados a este tipo de lujos.

Me recargue sobre el sofà màs grande que habìa en la sala y me dispuse a dormir

—Buenas Noches— dije en tono feliz antes de volver a dormir.

**Fin del punto de Vista**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista de Stella**

Aun seguiamos sin saber nada de Bloom, parecia que algo malo habìa pasado, sus padres adoptivos se encontraban de viaje y Bloom no dejo ningun medio para contactarlos

—¿Tal vez puede que se encuentre con ellos?— inquirio Layla

—Eso no es posible, si hubiera sido asi ella ya nos habria avisado— respondio Flora

Sin pistas que nos ayudaran a econtrar el paradero de nuestra amiga, la auscencia de la "Princesita del Mal" era una tranquilidad inmensa para todos.

Ya que aparte de soportar su ego narcisista,caprichos y forma altanera con la que nos trata, requiere ser la atenciòn del centro del universo.

Y Si no es asi ella no se cansara de buscar el mètodo por el cual obtenerla.

**Fin del punto de Vista**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-. -.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de Vista de Kyouhei**

Parecia un verdadero àngel cuando dormia, y no se revelaba,

Sabia que extrañaba a su familia y a sus amigos, pero conmigo a mi lado obtendria todo lo que quisiera una lujosa casa, amigos, y sobre todo la inmortalidad y el honor de pertenecer a un clan de Vampiros sin serlo.

Me ha costado mucho controlar mis ansias pero desde que la vi supe que ella tenia algo especial, esa mirada en los ojos, ese brillo que casi parecia ¿Magìa? Salia de ella y la envolvia con una brillante luz que cambiaba el destino de la gente.

El eco de unos pasos interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Jefe hemos llegado— me anuncia mi sirviente.

**fin del Punto de Vista**

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-..-

**Punto de Vista de Bloom**

Al llegar del Aereopuerto nos dirigimos a una Mansiòn en uno de los grandes y hermosos lugares de residencia en Tokio Japòn.

Momo me guió hacia la puerta principal, las precauciones de seguridad eran tan altas como en la casa anterior. Había varias cámaras que cubrían cada esquina, y al abrirse la puerta, noté que era blindada. y asi como vino mi acompañante desaparecio en un instante

El interior me dio un sentimiento de Deja vu. Alfombras de pieles, pisos de madera, tapizado de terciopelo, como Momo prometió era bastante cálido, pero no me despojé del abrigo porque todavía seguía calada hasta los huesos.

Un chillido femenino me hizo saltar. Miré en dirección del sonido y encontré a una mujer eufórica medio vestida. Llevaba una mini falda de cuero negro pegada que acentuaba sus increíbles curvas, una camisa de mangas largas, abierta, revelando un tremendo escote y botas de tacón altas hasta la rodilla.

Su cabello rubio estaba atrapado en una coleta alta y prolija y llevaba lentes que dejaban ver sus verdes ojos. Corrió hasta mí manteniendo una distancia prudencial de Momo y lo único que pude hacer fue fruncir el ceño ante la extraña, al menos ahora comprendía por qué Momo se había puesto los lentes de contacto azules.

—¡Así que tu eres el encanto!— dijo todavía con demasiada euforia, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

**fin del punto de Vista**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-...-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.- .-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En algùn lugar de la ciudad**

Una sombra cruzo la puerta de un cuarto oscuro con la poca iluminaciòn de una vela, no tenia màs que una ventana y unos pocos muebles.

Arthemisa entro y sonrio descaradamente al vampiro que se encontraba frente a ella

—¿Asi que la escoria pelirroja se encuentra cautiva en manos de un vampiro?— pregunto cinicamente el silencio del vampiro al otro lado de la sala lo confirmo todo.

—Excelente— Hablo ella— Ahora dame las cordenadas y el lugar en donde se encuentra para ir personalmente a matarla— exclamo la caprichosa mujer.

—Lo siento princesa pero creo que eso no sera posible— comenzo a hablar el otro vampiro antes de empezar a ahorcarla con la cuerda que habìa arriba suyo.

Con cuidado bajo el cuerpo y comprobo que aquella mujer se encontraba muerta, la llevo a la residencia de las hadas y la dejo una cuadra antes,para que pareciese un asesinato.

Se dirigio al Aereopuerto para tomar de nuevo el jet privado en donde se deberia de encontrar con su jefe en unas cuantas horas.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Hasta Aqui Chap**

**Parece que Bloom ya se esta adaptando a su nueva vida**

**¿Còmo reaccionaran las Winx cuando encuentren el cuerpo de Arthemisa?**

**¿Olvidaran a Bloom?**

**¿Porque hago estas preguntas?**

**Bueno todas ellas tendran respuesta en el siguiente càpitulo**

**Espero sus riviews**

**con cariño Chiara ;)**


End file.
